


Noting the Growth

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: After getting the yes he's been waiting for, Yami goes to one of the people he trusts the most for help. The helper reminiscences about the past.Story switches between Yami and Julius.





	Noting the Growth

HOLY SHIT! 

That's the only thought that goes through my mind right now as I head to the one place I know I can get help, advice, support, some type sense in this craze I'm dealing with right now. Walking to his office everything starts replaying in my mind.

The meeting, seeing Mereoleona. Nozel saying he wanted to talk. The requests to tell Asta congrats on his arms healed. Looking into deep sky blue irises before following Nozel. 

Turn a corner, next set of events flash. 

Nozel complaining about interrupting Asta and Noelle's date. My anger rising with the look on my rookie lover birds faces, especially seeing the tears on Noelle's scared face. Informing Nozel of what'll happen to him if he tries anything to my squad. Then the flash of briars and flames. 

Another corner, another set.

Mereoleona backing Nozel to the wall. Explaining why I let my rookies in my squad. The words whispered in my ear. Asking the question that has me moving now while staring into those shining orbs again. 

Last corner, last set.

Seeing the cold glare start to warm up. The return questions instead of an answer to mine. Then the answer. The joy bursting inside the pearls I was starting to get lost in. Then the smile on her face as we came to the agreement that has me rushing like I am.

I reach the door to the office of the Wizard King, Julius Novachrono. The man who was one too many things in my life. Superior, saviour, brother, father, protector, mentor, and somethings I probably can't name. I open the door and immediately two sets of eyes set on me. One belongs to the advisor the Wizard King, Marx Francois aka Mushroom Head, (technically I called him Dick Head but Julius froze me in time to make me stop). The other belongs to Julius who's sitting at his desk overlooking papers. Both look at me with a mixture of shock and confusion more than likely from the crazed look I can feel on my face. 

"Yami," Julius says with the surprise clear in his voice but regaining his calm deamenor. "its rare for you to still be here after a meeting. Everything okay."

"No," I answer feeling my heart still beating like crazy. "no everything is crazy, Mushroom Head get out right now." 

This makes Marx visibly fume. "Captain Yami, you can't just bust inside this room and demand I leave my station! Explain yourself first before I have you removed!"

"I don't have time for this kid, I really need to talk to Julius right now, and it's personal so leave. Now!" I respond while walking towards the young man. 

Julius stands up and motions for Marx to walk to him. He says something in his ear that makes Marx jerk back looking confused at our boss. Eventually Marx just nods and leaves the office not even looking at me. After he leaves Julius sits back down and motions for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. I go there and sit trying to calm myself down, which is harder than making that retarted braid on Nozel's face. 

Julius just has his enigmatic smile on his as his talks to me. "Yami, I'll need you to apologize too Marx later. For now tell me what has you so worked up, it's not something you see everyday."

I take a few moments to breath in and out letting my heartbeat drop down to a resonable rate. After I do I look at my teacher and tell him what I just did. "I asked Charlotte out too dinner just now."

Julius sits there with his usual smile on his face for about five seconds. Then his face starts to scrunch up contemplating what he just heard. Then his mouth opens in a wide gape that stays like that when he says. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

Huh, he talked about me doing something rare. Outside from the time I punched Fuegoleon for trying to get to Nozel back when I was sixteen he's never looked this shocked and out of composure. 

"Yeah, and now I'm completely lost on what to do Julius. As you know I've been around the block with a noblewoman more than once, but this is different." I say feeling memories of different women I'd taken out, and down, coming to mind. Then feeling each one getting burned out by the overjoyed expression on Charlotte's face as she said yes. "This, just feels more....shit I don't know. I need a fucking cigarette."

Julius takes a few seconds to recollect his self before responding to me. "Sorry for reacting like that Yami, that was just a big bomb you dropped. Now just to be clear, you asked Charlotte Roselei, Captain of the Blue Rose Knights, out to dinner?"

"Yeah." 

"Wow. That took balls Yami."

"Yeah."

"Now your lost on what to do?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No idea, just am."

"That's not helpful Yami."

"Good thing I'm here for help then ain't it?"

"Right, just give me a second Yami."

-Julius-

Years ago when Yami, the boy I found after hearing rumors of a boy using a strange magic in a small port town, broke the curse of the only child of the Roselei house I wondered what would come of it. I figured nothing much honestly, given the two bickered every time they saw each other. Neither seemed interested in venturing into building a family. 

Yami because of his troubles with finding people he can trust. Granted he had one too many flings to say he was not interested in the activities he could get into with women, but not really wanting to care about keeping any around him for a long term companionship. I thought he might take interest in that young woman both he and Mereoleona told me about from the Witch's Forest, but he made it clear how he viewed her as family not a lover. I just figured he would live his life like a bachelor, never marrying and continuing his family, possible out of fear of how they would be treated by this highly discriminatory society. Or, just believing he shouldn't start a family outside of his home country. 

Charlotte always seemed reserved to just being a magic knight. I asked her about pursing a relationship with Yami since he broke her curse. Alas, she rejected the idea saying it was a moment of desperation and that she wouldn't waste time trying for something that wouldn't bear fruit. She also seemed prepared to live her life in reserve from love. She respected many men, Yami and myself included. However, it seemed that she was more determined to receive the standing of Captain much more than a romance and devoted all her efforts to that.

Now to hear that one asked the other out on a date, and said other said yes, astounds me to no end. But more importantly, it makes me proud to see this day. Now I have to help the young man I watched over for the past fourteen years with a new endeavor, and I will not let him down. 

-Yami- 

Julius sits there lost in thought for about two minuets before he looks at me with his usual smiling expression back. "Yami, you've taken women out before, don't you have any regular spots you could go too?"

"I don't know man, it just feels like those spots are like taking a queen to some run down pub." I answer running threw all the small restaurants I've taken small flings too over the years. Nice places sure, but compared to what Charlotte's standards stand are dirt shit. "Not to mention I've never went somewhere that requires being dressed better than wearing my knight robes."

"True, you've always hated formal wear and dodged going to events that required them. Although I never understood why, with your build and frame you always looked very handsome in suits." Julius says with his hand to his chin, probably thinking of some spots I can use and wont try to destroy. 

"Upper body requires too many layers. Lower body was always uncomfortable and chafey, you know what I mean. Besides, never much cared for the fine cuisine nobles and royal love to gloat about. Just hours of prep for a two second meal dressed up like its special." 

"Well, I might have a spot you can go to." Julius says while retrieving a map of the Noble Realm. "Its near the Common Real, a place that's been run by a common family for ages but they're skills are second to none. They make a variety of dishes, some more akin to your taste. Some more akin to what Charlotte would be used to. They don't care for dress too much, as long as your wearing sleeves, which still might be an issue for you." 

"Shut it old man, I just wore something with sleeves at the Star Festival." I say wishing I could throw something at him, but he would dodge it. 

"Oh yes," He says with a small chuckle. "I was informed by MANY people of your dress. A poppy coat with nothing but a loincloth under it isn't exactly 'formal' you know. You caused quite an uproar to a lot of people." 

"So what? I had a rope up my ass, they had sticks up theirs. Sounds even to me." 

"Either way, at least wear one of your formal kimonos, they're actually really nice. Not to mention comfortable beyond belief. A little tricky to tie though." 

"When the hell did you get a kimono? I've never seen you wear one before." I say honestly curious by this revelation. 

"Well..."

-Julius-

It was after I created the two new squads, The Black Bulls and The Golden Dawn. I had just passed a rule that let commoners from the Forsaken Real be able to take the exam to become magic knights. I need these two to help alleviate the scorn the new crop of knights would receive from nobles and royals in the all ready higher classes filled squads. It's why I chose William, a young man who went through harsh treatment as a child, for the Dawn knowing he would be respected by nobles for his family name, but wouldn't show malice towards any common born folk. Then Yami for the Bulls since, outside of nobles and royals, wouldn't show any discrimination to commoners since he was treated even worse than them by others growing up. 

Granted I never imagined he would just pick people who he found entertaining, or just randomly drop robes to people he would run into through the years. Still I knew I could trust him to bring a home for the unwanted and disgraced. 

It's also because of these two new formed squads that I decided to hold a welcoming celebrating party in honor of the new squads, that Yami never showed up for. I wanted to surprise him by wearing a kimono from a new shop that had recently open in honor of the culture that Yami came from when a citizen travelled there and stayed for about a year. Yami came across it before the last star festival he would attend as a member of the Aqua Deer and wore the outfit surprising many of the citizens and knights alike. I thought it would be a nice gesture since he was about to leave the squad he made a home out of despite many of the challenges he faced while in it. 

"William, have you seen Yami?" I remember asking trying to find my protégé.

"Sorry sir," William responded with a smile that hid most of his true intentions, similar to mine. "he said he didn't feel like dealing with the crowd and wasn't coming. The kimono looks very nice on you though My Lord."

"Please William, don't be so formal. It's a festival we're here for fun, but since Yami didn't want to show I'll just announce the new squads but won't call you up all right?"

"That's fine with me sir, like Yami I'm not much for being the center of attention."

"Well get used to it," I say while placing my hand on his shoulder. "I see you two doing great things and being talk of the kingdom very soon."

After that I introduced the new squads and their captains which got thunderous applause for William, but mummers for Yami. He's destructive reputation and ethnicity were the causes I'm sure, but nothing would change my mind to let him lead. I knew he had the talents and eye for special people, he just needed the reigns.

After the ceremony I returned to my office after changing into my usual robes only to find my absent new captain sitting in his usual spot smoking a cigarette. He doesn't make any moves to acknowledge my presence, which with his ki abilities I know he knew I was there, he just looks out the window at the now over ceremony. Since he would of sat there till he got tired and left I spoke up.

"Yami, missed you at the festival, even had a nice surprise for you, any reason you played hooky?" I saw walking over to him and leaning against the window he was gazing at.

For a few moments he just stared out, lost in thought. Then he turned to me, and the look in his eye perplexed me, he looked uncertain, and sounded like it when he spoke. "Julius, do you really think I can lead a squad?"

Ah, so that's what's bothering him. "Yami, you are headstrong, cocky, confrontational, crass, dismissive, destructive, and you smoke to much."

"Fuck you too old man."

I chuckle at his usual response to critics and place my hand on his shoulder. "But for these seven years I've watched you grow into a fine young man that has a pure heart and sees the best in people no matter their status. I've seen you defend people in the middle of battle even if it cost you harm. Go to the extreme to complete missions that others would of dropped and gave up on. Despite all the talk behind your back, and sometimes in your face, about you not being worthy to be here as a magic knight you've pushed forward to get stronger and prove everyone wrong."

"I wanted to prove you right," He interjects putting his cigarette out. "I couldn't give two shits and the asses they come out of about what others think."

"And that's why I chose you Yami, you will choose squad members that you believe deserve to be magic knights because of their abilities and character. Not letting name or status deter whether or not if they belong. I know you will be supportive of your members no matter what as long as they don't bring shame to the squad or the kingdom. That kindness and indifference is why I believe in you Yami. I know your squad will be one of the most famous ones in history that will do extraordinary things in the years to come."

After saying that Yami just looks at me blankly. No smile or frown, just his usual expressionless face, but something in his eyes let me know he was going to prove me right. Which he did. His squad rose to the second rank. Stopped numerous attacks on our kingdom, produced the number two top rookie which was a boy from the Forsaken Realm with no magic power at all. But still carrying the reputation as the most destructive magic knight squad. Either way I couldn't be more proud of him, if only he would of shown up for that Star Festival, I could of told that to the crowd and saw their reaction. Oh well, no point complaining on lost time.

-Yami-

"Well, that's something you should of been there to see I guess Yami, but we have more important things to discuss." Julius says brushing off my curiosity. Something Marx should learn how to do to him.

"Whatever, this place sounds nice though, and if it's got you stamp of approval for food then I trust it." I say making a note of the name of the place and its location to send to Charlotte later.

I stand up ready to leave, but something on Julius' face stops me. He looks relieved, and its pissing me off for some reason.

"What?" I ask feeling like a kid again.

"Nothing, just nice to see you actually put forth an effort with a woman instead of just winging it like you did in your youth. I'm still very curious by what spurred this on Yami, care to tell me?" He says leaning back in his chair knowing I won't refuse his request, even though I want to.

I sit back down and nibble on the butt of my cigarette that he still won't let me light before answering. "Asta came to me about having a crush on Noelle."

"That young man lives and breathes high ambitions doesn't he." Julius interjects with his eyes wide open with surprise.

"Yeah, and he shits good results. I told him about my past, some of the things I dealt with growing up in efforts to convince, and support him following his heart, well mostly since Noelle likes that loud mouth back."

"More surprises!"

"Stop interrupting me before I leave." I say starting to get up, but I sit back down when Julius waves his hands in an apologetic manner. "So he figures out that I have a thing for Charlotte somehow and told me he wouldn't go after Noelle if I didn't try to get Charlotte."

"Wow," He says, then puts his hands up in a defensive manner. "sorry but come on Yami, your dropping massive bombs right now."

"Yeah, been an interesting couple days. Then after Noelle finishes her mission she makes Asta take her out on a date, that went well and the kid asked her out."

"That's great!"

"Well, Nozel overhead that."

"Not so great. It does explain his unpleasant mood during today's meeting, especially at the mention of Asta's name."

"Yep, and why he confronted me about it after the meeting where I promised to cut his ass if he messed with my squad. We almost fight, but Charlotte and Mereoleona stop us."

"Ah, so that was the influxes of magic I was feeling, figured you all were having one of your usual spats."

"Huh, show more concern next time maybe. Back to it, Mereoleona scares the shit out of Nozel, then asks me why I let my rookies in the squad, then says something to me, then I asked Charlotte out, then I popped up here. Wild ride right?"

"What did Mereoleona say to you?"

"I'll keep that one to myself." I say feeling some the embarrassment coming back to me. "Either way, thanks Julius. I appreciate you taking time out to listen and help me out with this. You've always nagged me about not taking these things seriously, but you haven't even thrown that at me once. So seriously, thank you Julius."

-Julius-

Hearing Yami openly thank me makes me stop and stare at him. If there's one thing he doesn't like doing, its openly saying thank you. Just like he when saluted before the Underwater Temple mission, I take the time to appreciate this moment not knowing how many more times this will happen. I stand up, which he does as well, and reach my hand out to him. He takes it, but to add another surprise to the day, he pulls me in to a brief hug, something he hasn't done since he was fifteen and received his very first promotion. When he pulls away he has a small grin on his face.

"Yami, its no need to thank me. I told you years ago that I would watch over you till I'm gone, and I'm keeping my promise no matter what. Now go out there and make Charlotte, and yourself happy."

"Yeah, let me at least make it through this dinner first before you start talking about happiness boss. Don't want to get jinxed and deal with picking thorns out of my ass for days....again." He says making the both of us chuckle at a very funny event of the past.

Then he leaves and I'm left in my office mind wondering about the two romances I heard about today. The challenges both will face, the possibilities for them, and the reactions they'll get. Then while lost in thought, Marx returns looking around the room to see my earlier visitor was still here.

"Did the talk with Captain Yami go well sir?" He asks while walking up to my desk.

"Yes Marx, it went rather pleasantly."

"Well next time I hope he request your counsel in a more formal way sir."

"Marx, if that's what you're hoping for you have higher goals than Asta." I say with a small laugh.

That gets Marx to go on one of his tirades that mainly go in one ear and out the other. Instead of listening I'm envinsioning the image of Yami standing with Charlotte at his side, and Asta with Noelle at his. I have to admit, the thought looks pretty good, now lets see if those two boneheads can make the thought a reality.

"I'm looking forward to these next couple of weeks before the Royal Knight exam."

"Sir! Please pay attention!" Marx yells gaining my attention again. "There's a damage report of scorch marks and thorns on one of the hallways, should we call in Captain Mereoleona and Charlotte to investigate why they used their magics in the palace?"

Instead of answering I laugh which annoys my assistant, but I motion him to remain calm. "No worries Marx, Yami already briefed me on that, and there's nothing to worry about. Just things to look forward too."

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> The mentor/father/brother relationsip of Yami and Julius really touches my heart in a special way. I had a lot of fun making this so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
